


I'm No Superman

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, It's been real, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, but this feels like a good note to leave on, lego batman - Freeform, so peace out Klaine Advent 2017!, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt loved Blaine more than anyone else in the entire world.But if he didn’t shut the fuck up about Lego Batman, he was going to kill him dead.





	I'm No Superman

**Author's Note:**

> My brother wanted credit for the idea so here you go, AJ, you asshole.
> 
> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 24 - Zone

Kurt loved Blaine more than anyone else in the entire world.

But if he didn’t shut the fuck up about Lego Batman, he was going to kill him dead.

“I’m just saying!” Blaine argued. “Ignoring the implausibility of a portal gun that has a setting to  _ release all bad guys _ from the Phantom Zone, why in the fuck would villains from other franchises be there?”

Kurt hung his head off the back of the couch. “It’s to appeal to the nerds in the audience, Blaine.”

“But if you’re trying to appeal to nerds, shouldn’t you keep in canon with the franchises through which you’re trying to appeal.”

Kurt picked up his head and dropped it again, banging his head on the wall. “I don’t know what that means.”

“I mean Voldemort! And Sauron! Those villains at  _ least _ are dead in their respective canon, but this movie takes away the poignancy of their deaths by saying they were just ‘banished to the Phantom Zone.’

“Although,” he continued, his head tilting. “That does raise an interesting point. Is the Phantom Zone actually a more palatable version of the underworld? Like you know how in Yu-Gi-Oh,”

“Before you continue, of course I don’t know anything in Yu-Gi-Oh.”

“You know how in Yu-Gi-Oh, the original Japanese version had people actually die but in the American version they were just sent to the Shadow Realm?”

“No, Blaine, no I do not.”

Blaine ignored him. “The fact that Voldemort and Sauron appear in The Phantom Zone leads me to believe that The Phantom Zone is actually the underworld. Which then raises the question: what the hell is the Phantom Zone portal gun made of that allows people to come back from the dead? And why does Superman have that power?”

“Blaine, the movie has been over for two hours. If you hated it, why are you still talking about it?”

Blaine turned to Kurt, eyes wide in surprise. “I didn’t hate it. I loved it! It’s my favorite Batman movie!”

Kurt groaned, folding over and burying his face in his knees. “If you love it why are you complaining about it?”

Blaine threw up his hands but Kurt didn’t see it on account of his face being on his knees. “Can’t I be critical of the media I consume, even when I like it?”

Kurt groaned again, resigned to the fact that he chose this. He married this. This was his life now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168913306565/im-no-superman)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And that's all she wrote, folks.


End file.
